Lords Beware
by YuYuHakushoismyLIFE
Summary: A little story about Kurama and Kuronue's first meeting [COMPLETE]


Lords Beware  
  
=^-^= o^-^= +^-^= o^-^+ Meow!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Yu Yu Hakusho do you think I would be sitting at the computer typing this?  
  
A/N: I have returned, for a time, to writing one-shots like this one. I have also become rather fond of Kuronue, mostly because I can write him with any persona I want since his character was never really defined in his brief appearance. This is yet another one of my stories written in the wee hours of the morning, around 2-ish or 3-ish. So please enjoy this story and review, then tell your friends about it; and force them to review. o^-^= thank all of you, ja!  
  
=^-^= o^-^= +^-^= o^-^+ Meow!  
  
A dark figure ran down a hall dodging traps with a mischievous smirk on his cunning face.  
  
The figure rounded a corner, still dodging traps that would have slaughtered any lesser youkai. There was a light ahead; he was almost out.  
  
He was six feet from the exit when a large group of at least twenty opposing youkai appeared out of the passages on either side of the hall, filling it. He surveyed the youkai. They where carrying an assortment of large and deadly looking weapons and were dressed in what appeared to be 14th century European fighting armor. His smirk all but disappeared. He knew that he might be able to take eight maybe ten of these youkai, but there current number was staggering even to his skill. His wings twitched. His face took on the rather comical look of someone in over his or her head as he started his slow retreat from the mob blocking the hall. This retreat forced him into the shadows, away from the light of the exit.  
  
The youkai followed, menacing grins present. They slashed out into the shadows to find that their weapons met not flesh, but the walls and floor of the hall.  
  
The winged youkai looked dazedly around at his new surroundings. He was in what seemed to be a vent of some sort. "What the-" his protest was cut off by the pale-clawed hand that was now covering his mouth.  
  
"Quiet," whispered the owned of the hand his hot breath on the winged ones ear, he shivered, "least you want us found." There was quiet urgency in his voice. He shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted. The pale hand slowly released him. "Good."  
  
Regaining his composure he asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The creature chuckled, "My name is Youko Kurama, but you may call me just Kurama. And might I ask your name winged one?"  
  
"You might. It is Kuronue." Kuronue replied curtly.  
  
"Well the Kuronue, now that we have dispensed with pleasantries, would you mind getting off my lap?" inquired Kurama.  
  
Kuronue realized that is was indeed true, but not being the type to just pass up an opportunity said, "Why? I think it quite comfortable here actually- Oomph!" he cried as he was abruptly pushed forward. He snickered, pushing himself up into a sitting position and turning for the first time to look at his rescuer.  
  
What he saw stole his breath. Sitting before him was a great silver youko with bright golden eyes, two silver fox ears, and a bushy foxtail that was currently curled around his thigh. He was dressed in a simple louse white linen garb that clung to his features in all the right places. Kuronue was speechless.  
  
Kurama grinned sensually at his reaction. "What did you do Kuronue?"  
  
"What?" asked Kuronue waking from his stupor.  
  
"What did you do to have 'Lord Matsuei's'", Kurama spoke the name with obvious distaste, "guard after you?" Kuronue grinned mischievously while pulling out a small folded rag.  
  
Kurama wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That's what they wanted? THAT'S what I saved you for?!" Kuronue shook his as he started to unfold the dirty little rag to reveal a blood-red stone held in a lining of onyx. Kurama's eyes widened. He reached out, holding Kuronue's hand flat while he traced one clawed finger around it. "Ahhh, the blood stone. It seems, Kuronue, that you have already gotten what I came here for." Kuronue blinked, had he hear right? Had he really beaten this beautiful creature to the prize?  
  
Kurama looked up from his scrutiny to smile at the bemused Kuronue. "You must be a talented thief."  
  
Kuronue snorted. "Ch, is that so? Then why did this 'talented thief' need to be saved?"  
  
"Hmm, good point." Pondered Kurama. Meanwhile Kuronue removed his hand from Kurama's grip and went to work tying his stolen pendant around his neck.  
  
"Ahha!" burst Kurama clicking his fingers together.  
  
"Ahha, what?" asked Kuronue now with his treasure fastened securely around his neck.  
  
"I just thought," said Kurama his face splitting into a mischievous grin, "you're in need of a partner."  
  
Kuronue started to grin too. "I guess I am then. Would you happen to know anyone willing?"  
  
"I just think I might." Kurama's eyes positively glowed with playful delight. "Lords Beware."  
  
"Indeed." Agreed Kuronue as they started there way out of Lord Matsuei's, now penetrated, fortress.  
  
End  
  
=^-^= o^-^= +^-^= o^-^+ Meow!  
  
A/N: So there it was. Good, bad, boring, makes you want to kill yourself rather than read it again? Any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you all! Ja! And remember to push that little purple button down at the bottom of the page and make me happy. =^-^= 


End file.
